Te conozco
by Mate Malfoy
Summary: Draco la conoce como nadie mas lo hace, pero el no decir esas dos palabras han hecho que Hermione salga de su vida para siempre.Sin embargo, una carta podría ser su ultima oportunidad.


**Hola a todos, tengo mucho tiempo sin pasarme por aqui, inclusive tendo una historia que no he podido terminar. Hoy me desperte con una canción en la cabeza y de ahi una historia nueva que pintaba para ser sólo un oneshot, pero ahora no estoy segura. La canción es la de Te Conozco de Ricardo Arjona. Espero les sea de su agrado.**

**Tristemente nada me pertenece, ni la canción ni los personajes. Sólo la trama.**

* * *

**Te conozco**

Hermione:

Ha pasado tanto tiempo que siento que ya nada es igual y sé que efectivamente ya no lo es. Han pasado dos años sin hablar y temo que ya hayas olvidado nuestra historia. Es por eso que iniciare recapitulando lo que alguna vez vivimos, antes de llegar al objetivo primordial de esta carta.

Te conozco más que nadie, más que Potter y mucho más que Weasley. Te conozco perfectamente y tú, asombrosamente, me conoces de la misma manera. Nadie nunca podrá llegar a eso, única y exclusivamente tú. Es esencial admitir que jamás fuiste una mujer más. En mi vida eres más que una simple mujer y eso te lleva a ser un asunto pendiente. Algo que no resolví adecuadamente, uno de los últimos actos cobardes en mi vida. Después de tantas cosas, de tantas situaciones, de tantas decisiones, de darle la espalda a mi padre y sus creencias, de no cumplir una orden de Voldemort, de mentir al momento de reconocer a Potter aquél día en mi mansión, de enfrentarme a Weasley y ¿no pude, simplemente, decirte que amaba?

Lo sentía, claro que lo sentía. Pero no estaba dispuesto a decírtelo en voz alta. ¿Por qué? Por estúpido. Ya no era cuestión del estatus de tu sangre, ya no era la casa a la que pertenecías, ya nada de eso me interesaba, sencillamente no consideraba necesario expresártelo en voz alta. Yo pensaba que había desafiado al mundo entero por ti y que tú no podías ser tan egoísta como para exigirme decir aquello único que no me permitía decir.

**Te conozco desde el pelo hasta las puntas de los pies…**

En el momento en que Lord Voldemort cayó ante Potter la paz se instalo en el mundo mágico, recuerdo perfectamente ese momento. Todos corrían y cantaban, a pesar de las múltiples pérdidas y de los daños irreparables la ganancia había sido mucho mayor. Todos respiraban tranquilos, a excepción de aquella familia pequeña sentada en el rincón del lugar que temía cualquier represalia. Es cierto que todos nos lanzaban miradas envenenadas, todos nos odiaban allí, excepto esa mujer de pelo alborotado y mirada castaña a la que tanto había dañado con mis palabras y mis acciones. Tú te detuviste y con cautela te acercaste a mi madre que sangraba copiosamente de una herida en la mejilla. Con cuidado me miraste pidiéndome permiso para acercarte y curar a mi madre. No sé por qué hiciste eso, supongo que es por esa alma tan transparente que tienes y que yo carezco. Yo no pude más que con la mirada pedirte que no te vengaras de nosotros, tú sólo cerraste los ojos y te acercaste. Ninguno de los tres Malfoy respiramos, sólo cerraste y curaste la herida de mi madre e inmediatamente regresaste con los suyos.

Después de ese día no coincidimos, hasta 6 meses después cuando ambos decidimos regresar a Hogwarts a terminar nuestro último año escolar. Tú estabas sola con la única compañía de Ginny Weasley y Lovegood, tus dos mejores amigos habían optado por usar los beneficios de su fama y entrar directamente a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia. Era irremediable no encontrarte a cada momento, llevabas las mismas clases que yo, ya que ambos estábamos interesadas en una carrera involucrada en las leyes mágicas. Yo aún mantenía mis límites contigo, pero tú te desenvolvías con naturalidad a lado mío, sabías que yo ya no representaba un peligro ti así que silenciosamente perdonaste todas aquellas groserías que yo algún día te dije.

Encontré en ti una mujer sumamente inteligente, no sólo en ámbitos académicos, sino en situaciones de la vida común. Eras divertida a tu estilo, valiente, realista y sarcástica. Tu compañía empezó a ser agradable para mí, a tu lado mis notas subieron y aprendí más de lo que en mis años anteriores había conocido. Poco a poco fuiste convirtiéndote en mi amiga, conocerte era para mí interesante, saber tu historia, aunque muggle, me era fascinante. Hasta la compañía de Lovegood me resultaba agradable y soportable, Weasley aun me guardaba recelo, pero bueno Weasley era al fin y al cabo.

Salimos de Hogwarts con las mejores calificaciones y obtuvimos un ingreso inmediato a la Escuela de Leyes Mágicas de Londres, la mejor en su categoría. Pasamos dos meses de vacaciones antes de entrar a clases y te extrañe, maldición como te extrañe. Por supuesto que en las cartas nunca exprese mi sentir, únicamente te contaba lo que me encontraba haciendo y que esperaba que regresaras pronto para poder tener algo que hacer. Tus cartas siempre fueron más cálidas, pero yo nunca me visualice respondiéndote con la misma calidez. A pesar de todo, tú ya eras mi mejor amiga, no la única (había muchas mujeres interesadas en mí) pero si la más importante. La única.

…**te conozco cuando ríes y tus gestos al amar…**

Recuerdo con pesar como tu risa era un tranquilizante para mí cuando mi familia me volvía loco. Ellos estaban conscientes de nuestra amistad, mi padre jamás lo aprobó, pero ya no tenía el poder suficiente sobre mí o sobre mi madre para hacernos hacer lo que él ordenaba. Mi madre simplemente lo acepto, aunque con sospechas, pero jamás puso impedimento alguno. Inclusive y hasta tolerancia, respeto y, sin importar que ella lo niegue, aprecio te tuvo. Para mi madre tu siempre fuiste la razón por la que su hijo salió adelante en un mundo tan lleno de rencor hacia nosotros.

En la escuela éramos los mejores, como siempre. Y éramos populares, nunca he sido modesto y nunca lo seré así que sobra decir que las mujeres me sobraban. Recuerdo que te molestabas. Pero tú no te quedaba atrás, al principio no entendía porque los idiotas te seguían tanto. El idiota era yo por no haberme dado cuenta que eras hermosa, de pies a cabeza. No comprendí eso hasta el momento donde el imbécil de Jacobson se atrevió a pedirte que fueras su novia enfrente de toda la escuela. Yo estaba ocupado con mi conquista del momento, cuando presencie la asquerosa escena y en tres segundos, sin siquiera pensarlo, estuve enfrente tuyo defendiéndote como perro guardián y controlando mis impulsos de saltarle encima a Jacobson. Te tome bruscamente del brazo y te saque al jardín.

Todo cambio en ese momento, ya nada fue igual. Estabas más enojada de lo que nunca te había visto ni en nuestros mejores años en Hogwarts te había hecho enojar tanto. Me reclamabas sin parar y hasta me golpeabas. Me exigías una razón por la cual había arruinado el momento que tanto habías esperado y yo, yo estaba jodidamente desesperado. No tenía ni la más remota idea de porque había hecho lo que hice hasta el instante donde deje de escuchar tu voz gritándome para observarte: estabas hecha una furia pero te veías bellísima. Nunca antes había percibido esa fuerza que desbordas cuando estas defendiéndote, en ese momento asegure para siempre que nunca ibas a perder un caso legal. Tus mejillas estaban rojísimas y de tus ojos casi saltaban chispas. Me gritaste y tu voz me regreso a la realidad y sin saber que estaba haciendo, con mis brazos encerré tu cintura, con fuerza te atraje a mí y sorpresivamente te bese.

Te bese.

Fue entonces cuando de golpe lo comprendí.

Estaba enamorado de ti.

Tan pronto como lo comprendí te solté, tus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y tu cuerpo estaba laxo. No te podías mover y yo tampoco.

-Te traje hasta aquí porque no quiero que estés con ese idiota que no te conoce y no te merece.- respondí a tus reclamos pasados con voz neutra. Mis ojos grises te miraban fijamente. Seguías sin decir nada.

Y si en algún momento pensé que ibas a estar sin palabras por mucho tiempo más, claramente me equivoque.

- Y según tú, Draco, ¿quién si me merece?- preguntaste directamente, desafiándome.

Como única respuesta te volví a besar.

…**se de aquella cirugía que a nadie le haz de contar…**

Teníamos planes a futuro, los mejores planes que algún día pensé crear. Los únicos planes que de verdad estaba interesado en realizar. Durante el año restante de la escuela de leyes fuimos novios, le deje claro al mundo que tú eras sólo mía. Nos conocíamos a la perfección, inclusive eras y eres la única persona que sabe que la perfección de mi nariz no es completamente natural. Solías chantajearme con esa valiosa información pero sé que nunca te atreverías, tan leal como siempre. Si ya nos conocíamos antes, durante ese período nos conocimos más.

Fui feliz Hermione, te lo juro. Siempre fui caballero y responsable. Trate de ser cariñoso y lo fui a mi manera contigo. La humildad sabes que no es mi máximo, soy creído y sarcástico. Celoso y protector, debía cuidarte de toda amenaza que se acercara. Tú eras lo mejor que yo había tenido en la vida.

…**reconozco lo que piensas antes que empieces a hablar…**

Todo iba bien entre nosotros, terminamos la carrera y conseguimos nuestros respectivos trabajos. Ya llevábamos casi dos años de relación. Fue difícil, nuestros trabajos eran absorbentes y apasionantes, había semanas donde nos veíamos poco, pero no había momento del día donde yo no te tuviera presente. Los últimos seis meses los vivimos juntos. No fue sencillo adaptar nuestras personalidades para que convivieran por completo, pero lo logramos. Ya sobraban las palabras, ya solo nuestras miradas bastaban para entendernos. Yo seguía siendo celoso, tú te habías convertido en una mujer exitosa y mucho más hermosa que no tenía un anillo en su mano, eras una presa para cualquier idiota que se lo propusiera. Yo te hacía escenas de celos, tú volteabas y me fulminabas con la mirada, te dabas la vuelta y desaparecías. Con eso ya sabía yo lo que me esperaba al regresar a nuestra casa.

Caray Hermione, sé que eso fue mi error y que jamás me lo perdonare. Sé que ese día me excedí. Estoy consciente, muy tarde ya, de que ese sujeto estaba a punto de proponerte aquel trabajo que tanto soñaste, se que dedicaste tanto tiempo para que Ley de Defensa de los Elfos fuera aprobada y yo lo arruine totalmente. Discúlpame, ardí en celos en pensar que te irías con ese imbécil a trabajar muy lejos de mí, no me importaba el tiempo ni la distancia yo te quería a mi lado siempre. Tuvimos la peor discusión que jamás hubiésemos tenido, creo que vi odio e impotencia en tu mirada. Y después me echaste _esa_ mirada, fue ahí cuando supe que todo estaba perdido. Te iba a perder. Me estabas exigiendo con la mirada que dijera en voz alta aquello que jamás en toda nuestra relación había dicho en voz alta. Me estabas poniendo una última prueba para que te quedaras a mi lado.

Y no la pase.

…**dime si él te conoce la mitad, dime si él te ama la mitad de lo que te ama este loco que dejaste en libertad…**

No lo dije Hermione, no dije que te amaba a pesar de que lo hacía con intensidad. Desilusionada y profundamente decepcionada recogiste tus cosas y dándome la espalda te marchaste de mi vida. Nunca sabrás lo que paso después conmigo la manera en que fracase en todo lo que me quedaba después de ti. Me fui a Bulgaria y conseguí un trabajo mediocre pero que me mantuvo la cabeza un poco alejada de Londres. Mi padre falleció y yo no estuve con mi madre, ella siendo siempre la mujer fuerte que es, saco todo adelante. Excepto a mí. Estos 2 años casi desaparecí de la faz de la tierra.

Y no tendrás idea de con quién me encontré… Tu ex-noviecito Krum. Siempre supe que era un bueno para nada Hermione, pero en fin, me lo encontré y el muy idiota me comento si planeaba asistir a la boda.

¿De qué maldita boda me estaba hablando ese troglodita?

Pues de la tuya con ese sujeto francés cuyo nombre ni siquiera sé.

Sentí como si el mundo se me viniera encima. En dos años no me contacte contigo ni con nadie, pero nunca me imagine esto. Una parte de mi esperaba y deseaba que me esperaras, podrás darte cuenta que el egocentrismo sigue siendo lo mío. Sé que estás en tu derecho Hermione pero no pienso perder la guerra sin haberlo intentado, así que crudamente me atreveré a cuestionarte: ¿te vas a atrever a casarte con ese idiota? Ese tipo no te conoce ni la mitad de la mitad de lo que yo te conozco y estoy segura que no lo conoces tan bien como me conoces a mí. ¿Piensas vivir el resto de tu vida con él? ¿Compartir todos tus días con él? No te cases con él Hermione, podría jurar que realmente no estás del todo convencida de hacerlo y es por eso que me atreví a escribirte esta carta.

…**y es que tanto te conozco que hasta podría jurar que mueres por regresar…**

Te conozco Hermione y es por eso que te pido lo reconsideres una sola vez más. ¿Quieres casarte con él? Si aun tengo oportunidad de recuperar lo que antes por idiota perdí, por favor no te cases.

Si decides cambiar de opinión estaré a fuera de la iglesia esperando. En contra de mis deseos tengo que ser justo, no quiero presionarte ya que se que no te lo mereces, sólo lee esta carta y toma la decisión que sea mejor para ti ya sabes que siempre he confiado en esa inteligencia en la que basas tu vida.

_D.M._

_

* * *

_

**Con cariño,**

**Blanks Malfoy**

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Hace mas o menos un año que no escribía nada. ¿Les gustaria una segunda parte? Espero sus opiniones, quejas, criticas, etc.**


End file.
